


Two Bunnies for Shiro

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf!Shiro happens across a couple horny little bunnies and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bunnies for Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr for alpha wolf!Shiro and bunny!Lance & Keith. Another drabble turned more fic-like. Enjoy!

He came upon them in a little forest clearing, the sun shining down through the boughs of the trees and the flowers just beginning to bloom.

They were going at it like...well, like bunnies. Two sweet, luscious little bunnies. They were in heat; Shiro could smell it on the air, and though it didn't call to him the way it would to another bunny, it was pleasant indeed. The dark-haired one was on top of the brunette, hips thrusting at the speed of light. Shiro did admire the way little rabbits mated in such a frenzy.

Shiro sat back and watched, knowing it wouldn't last long. That just wasn't in a bunny's nature. The one on top had broader shoulders and slim hips, his dark ears sticking up long and tall from his mop of black hair. The one on the bottom he couldn't see much of, covered as he was, but he seemed slimmer with darker skin, his ears flopped over.

Suddenly the one on top stilled, no doubt coming if the twitch of his little tail and their dual moans were any indication. Shiro smirked as he stalked them through the grass. He would show them what a real mating was. They didn't even notice him until he could have pounced, and by then it was too late. “Hello, little ones.”

They startled, trying to scamper off as bunnies were wont to do, but they were at a disadvantage. Shiro put a foot down between the one on the bottom’s shoulder blades as the other one pulled away and turned to run. “Going to leave your little friend behind?” Shiro asked. The bunny he had caught whimpered, ass still in the air, and the other froze in its tracks, nose twitching.

“That's better. Come back here; I won't bite.” He grinned at the dark one's glare, but the bunny came back. Shiro took a look at the erect cock between his legs and smiled. Bunnies were a treasure when it came to horniness. “I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have a little fun. My name is Shiro.” The dark one frowned harder.

“I'm going to let you go,” he told the one on the ground. “Just know that I will catch you if you try to run.” He eased his foot back and the brunette lifted his head up, eyes panicked. “That's better, isn't it? Now, I seem to have a problem that you two caused. Won't you help a poor wolf out?” He gripped his cock, pointing it at them and enjoying their reaction. Simply physiology dictated that he was going to be bigger than them, but he liked to think he was well-endowed for a wolf as well.

Little noses twitched, the brunette one sitting up on his knees. “That's it,” Shiro coaxed as he watched the heat take over. The bunny leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to Shiro's engorged red cock.

“Lance!” The dark one was tense and worried.

“Come here, little one. There's plenty for both of you,” Shiro coaxed.

The one called Lance wiggled his fluffy little tail and Shiro could smell his heat stronger now. “Keith,” Lance moaned. “Please?”

The one named Keith seemed to give in then, walking forward slowly and going to his knees beside Lance. Shiro reached out and placed a hand on each of their heads, stroking silky soft ears, which seemed to excite the bunnies. He pulled them forward and watched as little pink tongues came out to lap the rivulets of precum already running down his cock; wolves tended to produce a lot of it, and he was glad to have two little helpers to keep him clean.

Lance was the first one to put his mouth over it, the large head sliding between his lips. Shiro groaned as more of his cock disappeared, stuffing bunny cheeks full. Keith dipped his head and lapped at his large, low-hanging balls before sucking one into his mouth.

What a beautiful day it was, Shiro mused as two hungry mouths serviced him. Lance moaned around his cock and Keith echoed him. Shiro ran his long nails over their sensitive ears, enjoying their little shivers.

Keith sat back up and pushed Lance aside, taking over. If it was possible, he looked even more petulant with his mouth full of dick, dark purple eyes brooding. His tongue was more aggressive, stabbing into the slit at the tip of his penis. Lance leaned in, lapping at the underside that Keith couldn't fit in his mouth.

Lance didn't seem satisfied for long. He thumped his hand against the ground several times in what seemed like a petulant move that made Shiro raise a brow. Then Lance left off trying to service him and moved around behind Keith, hunching his back and trying to penetrate him. Keith moaned around the cock in his mouth, his fluffy black tail lifting to give better access.

Shiro couldn't have that. Their holes were his to fill and do what he pleased with. He pinched a floppy brown ear and dragged Lance sideways to the sounds of much protest. Shiro growled, laying his ears back, and Lance settled down.

The wolf pulled his cock free from Keith's mouth, dripping wet. “Stay still,” he ordered and walked around the dark bunny, tail swishing. He put a hand between Keith's shoulder blades, pushing him onto all fours. He stared down at Keith's hole, pink and swollen, and oh so sopping wet. Keith's tail lifted in invitation and Shiro didn't mind taking him up on it.

He sighed in satisfaction as his cock shoved relentlessly into Keith's insides, the bunny moaning frantically. No doubt he'd never taken a cock of this size, but Shiro liked the look of it in him as he sank all the way to the root. Lance sat by, worrying his lip with his teeth. “Come over here and climb on top of Keith, ass facing me,” Shiro told him.

Lance scrambled to do as he was told, going on all fours above Keith. His little tail was already lifted, the signs of his excitement already on display. His hole was darker, a golden brown to Keith's pink, and not only was it wet with his heat slick, but Shiro could smell Keith's earlier deposit of cum leaking out.

He pushed Lance to scoot forward a bit to where his pelvis was over Keith's shoulder blades so that he could lean down closer. He sniffed deeply, and the fluffy brown tail quivered. He smiled as he took his first slow thrust inside Keith while simultaneously biting a plump, round butt cheek. 

Both bunnies cried out, Keith's a shivery moan and Lance's a squeal. Shiro felt Keith's muscles spasm around him. “Coming already, Keith? What a naughty bunny. There's plenty more where that came from.” Keith moaned, shoving back on him as he came against the grass.

Lance looked back at him with accusation in his eyes. “You said you wouldn't bite!”

“I lied.” Shiro nipped the other cheek and Lance's hole spasmed, pushing out a flow of slick and semen. Shiro started his hips moving, thrusting inside Keith, and then buried his face against Lance.

The bunny arched into him, shoving his ass back against Shiro's face. The wolf ran his tongue up Lance's crack with long strokes, cleaning up his mess. He tasted of his sweet heat slick and the slight salt tang of Keith's cum. The two bunnies’ cries filled his perked ears and he loved it. Lance jerked against him, holes spasming beneath his tongue as he came. Keith, feeling the hot splash of cum on his shoulder and sliding down his neck, came again.

Shiro growled in excitement, his cock wetly squishing inside the willing hole beneath while more slick flowed from the one above. He pulled Keith's hips back against him as he started pumping faster. His tongue buried itself inside Lance's hole, wiggling around.

Keith moaned louder and Shiro knew why. His knot was starting to swell, was bumping against the bunny's swollen hole. Shiro pulled back from his feast with a growl. Keith seemed to realize what was coming, trying to squirm away, but Shiro held him fast and relentlessly shoved until his knot popped inside, where it rapidly began to swell.

Keith whined, a hand coming back to brace against Shiro's thigh. They were locked together now, and there was no escape for the poor bunny. Shiro would almost feel bad if it didn't feel so good on his dick. He pushed again, just getting a fraction deeper, and then Keith was coming again.

Shiro rumbled in his chest as he felt his own orgasm hit, cock working to pump Keith full of his seed. No doubt there would be plenty as Shiro hadn't mated in some time, which made this all the more delicious. He felt the waves of pleasure rise and fall, riding them out until they dulled a bit. He was still coming, though, and would be for some time.

It was a good thing he had something to occupy himself with. He buried his face against Lance again, tongue rimming the swollen and puffy pucker of flesh before diving as deep as he could get. Lance wiggled and moaned so sweetly as his tongue touched as much of the bunny’s insides as he could. Then the brunette bunny was coming again, no doubt giving Keith's skin another helping of his own seed.

Shiro feasted until his knot deflated several minutes later. He pulled it and his still-erect cock free, a gushing stream of his cum following before Keith tightened back up. The bunny collapsed to the grass in a quivering heap, breathing hard.

Lance looked over his shoulder with a whimper.

“I didn't forget you,” Shiro said. He gave the pert rump in front of him a little slap as he studied his cum streaked across Keith's thighs. The sight made his cock firm up hard enough to penetrate again. He dragged Lance back toward him by his hips, his claws digging in maybe a bit harder than they needed to.

He playfully bumped the head of his dick against the sensitive pucker, enjoying Lance's desperate moan before giving him what he was begging for. Lance was just as shocked as Keith had been at the girth of it splitting him open. He moaned as Shiro slid inside without stopping. “What a good pair of bunnies you are,” Shiro said. “So sweet and horny. I just might keep you.”

Lance shivered against him and Shiro could feel slick manage to squeeze out around his cock. His balls were coated in a mix of the bunnies’ slick, dripping with it as they swung. The body he was buried in squeezed around him and Shiro could tell Lance was already close.

The wolf leaned to the side, peering under Lance at Keith, who was erect again. Would bunny wonders never cease? “Why don't you two help each other out?” he suggested.

Keith scrambled to get into position, laying on his back with his head below Lance's swinging cock. Shiro pushed the brunette bunny's legs wider, forcing him down close enough for Keith to get hold of him.

Lance bucked his hips down as soon as Keith's mouth was on his cock. Shiro heard all sorts of delicious wet noises as Keith undoubtedly went to town. Shiro placed a hand on the back of Lance's head, pushing it down. “Make sure you return the favor, Lance.”

The brunette bunny held himself up by his forearms and eagerly swallowed Keith down. “Good boys,” Shiro rumbled. That set them both off, a chorus of muffled moans were let loose as they both squirmed. “Make sure you swallow it all. Don't waste it.”

When Lance had recovered enough, Shiro began thrusting again. Beautiful bunny boys really could take quite the helping of dick. Shiro made sure Lance felt him just as deeply as Keith had. He rammed deep without remorse, Lance's stretched hole taking it, and Lance didn't seem to mind too much himself as he was currently devouring Keith again.

Shiro felt his knot growing again and held Lance steady just as he had with Keith, making sure he couldn't escape his fate. He ground his knot in, forcing Lance to accept it through all his whimpers and squirming.

His knot slipped in, suddenly swallowed up, and Shiro rammed hard to make sure it lodged deep inside as it swelled more. Lance moaned with urgency and Shiro shoved again since the bunny seemed to like it. The inner muscles rippled and spasmed as Lance came again.

Shiro snarled as his orgasm hit, his body more sensitive now. He deposited his second load of the day, making sure Lance was marked. His hips hitched as the orgasm rolled through him, enjoying the ride. He smiled as he heard Keith cry out, obviously reaching another orgasm under Lance's desperate mouth.

Shiro relaxed as his balls emptied his seed into Lance. It was too bad he couldn't really fill their bellies with pups. What an odd sight those children would be.

Several minutes later his knot had deflated enough and Shiro eased it out, cock sliding free. A splash of cum followed, rolling down over Lance's balls before his hole tightened enough to hold it in.

Lance collapsed next to Keith, both of them exhausted, at least for the time being. Shiro crouched over them and rolled them onto their stomachs, taking time to clean them both up with his tongue, enjoying their sated moans.

“Move over, you lazy bunnies,” he mock growled when he was finished, and they parted to let him lay down, snuggling close once he was settled on his back. He stared up at the clouds as they passed, enjoying a little breeze as it blew by. He needed to father his energy for when his sleepy little bunnies woke up horny again.

He had always wanted to keep a couple pets.


End file.
